The Saint of all Saints
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: When the leader of the third street saints Blaze Devoli wakes from her fice year coma she will do all it takes to get her crew back on top. But will this become to much for her to handle? rated M for future chapters! (ON HOLD) rewrite coming soon :)
1. Lets get this Shit started

"Hey boss there's some chick in your office who wants to talk to you." Said my trusty lieutenant Shaundi.

"Name?" I asked stopping at the door of my office

" She said it was Blair or some shit like that." Said my lieutenant Pierce Washington.

I didn't reply just walked in my office and looked across the room at a women sitting at my desk.

"Well, hey there sis." I said walking close to her

"This chick is your sister?" Shaundi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Shit, more like her twin." answered my loyal second in command Johnny Gat.

"Are you Fuckin' kidding me?" Pierced asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Pierce, they look exactly alike!" Johnny hissed hitting Pierce in the back of his head.

"Johnny, you haven't changed at all" Blair giggled and made her way to hug him.

"I try not to." he said with his infamous cocky smirk. She replied by rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, Blair your so tall." I bitched noticing she was about 5'6.

"Yeah and your short as fuck shawty." Johnny joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him before starting my sentence. "Fuck you, I'm fun size… a perfect 5'3 and ½." I said sitting on top of my desk and crossing my arms.

"Aw…" Johnny mocked me and I turned my head away from him trying not to laugh.

"When are you to going to fuck already!" Blair joked.

"I know I've been saying the same thing and we only met 2weeks ago. Said Shaundi.

"Fuck you both." I said becoming annoyed by the topic we were on. " Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well finding out you where alive and out your coma I thought I stop by for a visit." Blair answered.

"But how did you know where to find me?" I asked raising an eyebrow I could tell Johnny was wondering the same thing.

"You know me I always was good at finding locations."

"But that didn't answer-" I started before being cut off

"Its for me to know." She said

"Whatever, know do you want to help the saints again or not I don't have much time to talk I got shit to plan." I said standing up

"Well-" she started before Pierce stepped in

"Shit she gotta show us what she got."

"Pierce she was already a saint to begin with, she never dropped her flag." Johnny stated.

"Then why wasn't she here." Pierce shot back.

"She left Stilwater once Blaze was caught in that boat explosion." Johnny replied

"You just know so much don't you !" Pierces said getting all upset.

"Well I knew these two crazy bitches for a while." he said pointing to me and my sister before continuing. " And you might want to watch your tone there." he added .

"Damn!" Shaundi said as she started to light her blunt.

"Look I need shit done Ok, Pierce I need you to get Carlos and bring him here."

"Got it" he said and walked out my office and getting ready for business.

"Shaundi I want you to take my sister and the word out that I need as many saints here tonight so I can assign jobs.'

"Alright come on…" Shaundi trailed off waiting for Blair to introduce herself.

"Blair." Blair answered with a smile.

"Damn that's just as sexy as the name Blaze." She said with a smile causing Blair to giggle.

"Ok will you too just go." I said taking the blunt from Shaundi and keeping it for myself.

A familiar voice behind me began to speak causing me to turn.

"What about me?" Johnny asked. Leaning back in my desk chair and putting his feet on my desk.

"What about you, its not like you listen to me anyway."

"That didn't answer my question Blaze." He said.

"Alright you have the fun job."

"Which is?" he asked.

"You get to keep me company while everyone else is gone."

"Shit, I dunno that seems like a job only a real badass can do." he said sarcastically

"Yep that is true, I guess I have to have Peirce comeback and send you out." I said jokingly

"See that's your problem you get to damn smart."

"Does it bother you?" I asked batting my eye lashes at him waiting for his response

"Fuck yeah, it does." he shot at me

"Tough shit huh?" I shot back.

"Your such a bitch next time I'm-" He began to say before his phone started ringing. "Wassup?' he spoke softly into the phone. My best guessing is it was Aisha. Johnny's long-time on again off again girlfriend, who went from R&B singer to a Underground celebrity who everybody though was dead after me and Johnny blew up kingdom Combs studio.

* * *

_5 years ago_

"_God you haven't changed at all. Have you?" Said Aisha walking into his office in the church._

"_Well not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes"_

"_Its always the same shit with you.!" She yelled walking closer to his desk before he cut in.. _

"_Here we go again!" He said thronging his hands in the air and leaning back in his seat._

"_What did you want me to do.. Did you expect for me not to take my shot?" She asked arms across her chest. And sitting in the chair across from him_

" _No, I Expected you to remember where you cam from." He said leaning over the desk in his seat._

"_OH FUCK YOU JOHNNY!" She yelled slamming her hands on his desk and standing up. He did the same._

"_FUCK ME? FUCK YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BECAME FAMOUS, THE ONLY TIME YOU REMEMBER WHO WE ARE IS WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING!" he yelled as he paced back and forth._

"_My sister was kidnapped !" She said toning her voice some._

"_And I bought her back didn't I." _

"_No, She did." Aisha corrected and pointed towards me._

"_BULLSHIT, I told her to do it… No offence Blaze." He said looking over at me._

"_Nah. I'm with Aisha, fuck you Johnny." I said with a joking smile that luckily Aisha didn't see._

"_Look if your going to help me help me, but don't you __**dare **__try hold it over me." _

"_Fine!" he said_

"_Fine!" She said_

"_Fine!" He yelled before they both sat down calmly. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as to ask ' What the fuck you two were just yelling at each other and your fucking calm?' _

"_Relax girl, take a seat." he said gesturing me to come over. I hesitated then finally moved. " This is Saints Rows Claim to fame, this is Aisha" he practically sung. "And tonight were going to kill her"_

"_He's being Melodramatic, see I'm signed with Kingdome Come records" _

"_And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings."_

"_But the real deal is once your in you cant get out they rip you off left to right and they extort you to stay signed , I talked to Johnny he said you might be willing to help me."_

"_Ok what's the plan?" I asked_

"_Now check this out Esh has a recording session in a few minutes that's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice fuck you while were at it, I want you to take Aisha to her session but on the way, stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with c4 … Park the car out front of the studio and get the hell out of there." He paused " Esh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out,." _

_Aisha Sighed heavily before speaking. " Johnny I really appreciate-" She said before he cut her off_

"_Whatever, I was going to blow that place up anyway." _

_Me and Aisha left the church through the west entrance and headed for her Nelson she had parked outside. She handed me the keys it had a huge purple A on it . Great she wants me to drive was what I was thinking. _

"_So you're the new girl right?" She asked when we pulled away from the church._

"_If that's how they remember me." I said keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us._

"_Johnny tells me a lot about you." She said looking out the window._

"_Yeah, I bet it's shit like, ' this bitch thinks she's a bigger badass than me'." I said. Me Johnny were friends but we didn't like each other really. Aisha began to laugh at my impersonation of Johnny. "You sound just like him, but no he hasn't said that to me." she giggled_

"_Then what does he say because we aren't on the 'Friends' page yet." I said giving her a side ways glance._

"_He say's your cool, funny, cold blooded, attractive, deadly, hot-headed, trigger happy. But that's only the one's I can think of." _

"_Like he's the one to talk about somebody being at hot-head nor trigger-happy." _

"_Trust me, I've known Johnny since junior high he's always has been hot headed."_

"_Damn you guys knew each other that long." _

"_Yeah… and only dated for 2 years now." _

"_I'm surprised that he can keep a girl that long, I always thought he was they ' I'm going to fuck you then you got to leave" kind of guy." _

"_Well he was, we been on and off this for two years he doesn't know what he wants." _

"_Do you ever think of moving on?" I asked _

"_Sometimes I do but I know I never will." _

"_How come you say that?" _

"_Well see Johnny has been a big part of my life he's my best friend even if we were to break up it probably be for 1 day 2 at most, we just cant live without each other, that's why I worry about him being a gang-banger I just feel one day I'm going to loose him."_

"_Don't worry about him, he can protect him self and even though we have our times where were best friends and the times where were ready to kill each other I promise you as long as I'm a saint I will have his back." _

"_Thanks." she said giving me a smile. We were now making it to the chop shop getting her car filled with c4. _

"_Alright, be careful while driving its not rigged perfectly just enough to do the job." Said Samson. Samson was a really good friend of Julius._

"_Thanks Samson." I said before getting In the car._

"_You stay out of Trouble girl."_

"_No promises." and with that drove Aisha to her session. _

_Once she arrived I hurry up and got out the car waiting for her. We only have 1 minute before that shit blows. _

_In the studio_

"_Running a little late today?" Asked the desk assistant _

"_Hey, you gotta look good to sound good.." Aisha answered approaching the desk._

"_Want me to let them know your in?" He asked as she proceeded to walk past _

"_That'll be great." she yelled over her shoulder and ran through another exit of the notorious building. _

_Once the door closed the place blew, if she would have stayed in there a second longer she'd be dead and so would I. _

* * *

"_Alright I got some business to handle and I'll be back." Johnny said as he hung up and slid is phone back down in his pocket,_

"_Aisha?" I asked just to make sure_

"_Yeah, she needs help with some shit." _

_I nodded my head and tilted my head back so I was looking at the ceiling. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked me elbowing me in the side_

"_I need answers." I said._

"_What answer's" he asked _

"_The answer's to everything that happened, why the fuck was I blown up, what the hell happened to Julius, why did Dex sell out on us when the saints needed him the most… why did Troy use us?" I yelled. becoming very fucking stressed._

"_Blaze, relax if I knew anything I would tell you … you're my best friend the only other original saint, you're the saint that had my back then even when I was an ass toward you." he paused before continuing. " You're the one who saved my ass from almost getting sent to the chair, I trust you and you know I don't never trust anybody… because the last person I trusted .. Who I thought was my brother… Mr., Dexter Jackson and he fucked me over." He was now yelling as well and I just wanted to kill somebody now. I held back my anger because I didn't like arguing with Johnny when I though it was over he looked dead in my eyes and said… "Your not the only one who needs fucking answers." he said trying to calm his voice. I was so pissed off it all came out as once and I couldn't stop myself…_

"_Wow Johnny you were sent to prison for 2 years and 31 days but I was in a coma for 5 whole fucking years I had my life past me by you sat behind bars and I laid on a hospital bed not being able to defend myself because I was unconscious, do you even know what happen to me in there?" I stopped and looked at him. "The shit Carlos told me happened to me when Prisoners escaped their cell, me being used for them to see a female body again… the fact that the guards would let them lift my shirt, and I couldn't do shit but lay there… yeah you had it hard." I said moving away from him and trying to leave, I knew tears would rush down my face if I stayed there and another saw his reaction. _

"_Blaze." He said softly causing me to halt. "I'm sorry, It's just the fact that our old friends disappeared, or betrayed us, it's irritating… but where going to bring the saints back to the top and show them that we didn't need them." He said causing me to give a light smile to him. I walked away without saying another word. _

"_Where the hell are you going?" he yelled out to me._

"_Shower!" I called back. I knew he was surprised that I responded. Once I got to my room I locked the door and striped my self of my clothes and walked to the bathroom. My shower was really big, if you wanted you could have a fucking party with 10 people in it (If there my size of course) Once I got in I made sure the water was nice and hot. I let the water wash away my stress, I reached for the shampoo and began working my way through my roots and down. Once I felt my body was 100% clean I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around my wet body. I knew I probably look like shit. I walked to my mirror and wiped my hand over it. I noticed I wasn't the same girl I was 5 years ago, my hair was much longer, my body had gotten more curves and I was much more thicker around the waist and chest. My eyes were a lighter brown almost yellow. _

"_Damn, I look so much different." I whispered to myself before going back to my room _

_I looked around in my dresser for clean underwear and a bra. I couldn't find an outfit to wear. Finally deciding on what to wear I grabbed my pair of White holy jeans, a purple spaghetti strap tank-top and a pair if purple and white high top sneakers. _


	2. Meeting The Brotherhood

The Saint of all Saints

Chapter 2

A/N : The first chapter wasn't the best I know, but I know I have mistakes but come on I'm still in school for goodness sake I'm still very young. But I'm looking for a Beta reader and takers (PM me if so)

The past few days have been laid back, there wasn't much to do. As much as I wanted to go to every bang that wasn't flying a purple flag and but a bullet between there eyes I it would help at all, I needed information on everything about all three gangs where the lay there heads at, what there capable of, who's in charge.

"Relax." said a voice behind me. It was Johnny.

"I am." I lied

"The crew should have some kind of information, it's been three days." he said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"And if they don't?"

"That's on you boss." It just feels weird having him call me boss, I was use to being called 'Bitch' or 'New girl'.

"I need a drink." I said getting up and walking over to the bar on the other side of the room. Just then my phone being to ring. Checking the caller I.D. before answering I smiled. "Whatchu got Carlos?" I asked.

"Maero the leader of the Brotherhood wants to have a chat with you."

"Alright, meet up with you soon." I said hanging up the phone and sliding it in my back pocket.

"See told you somebody was going to have something for you." Johnny said.

"Whatever." I said walking up the steps. I didn't waste time getting to my purple and white Raycaster

(My baby) and pulling off. I really wasn't trying to catch any cops attention so I decided to drive like everyone else you know with common sense. Stopping at every stop sign and red light, staying on the road and not driving on the side walk and running innocent people over. As I reached my destination I saw Carlos sitting outside against his Purple Halbert.

"So where the fuck is he?" I asked looking around.

"This way." he said leading me inside a clothing store.

"Who meets in a clothing store?" I asked thinking to myself that if they where this stupid then they wouldn't be that hard to take out.

"Not here but down there." He said pointing to some cave that went underground.

"Well Fuckin' great." I said rolling my eyes.

"You might want to be careful, all kinds of people live down here, bums crazy ass junkies." he said as I led the way through the dimly lit cave.

"And that's why the world invented guns." I said walking very slowly to make sure I wasn't tripping on any thing.

"If you say so." he said with his thick Latino accent.

"Your lucky your adorable." I said looking back at him. As we made our way through this shit smelling cave I noticed Carlos wasn't lying when he said there where all kinds of people living in here. It's only been 10 minutes and already 2 old men tried to flash us. 3 prostitutes tried to get with Carlos which made me laugh since the fact they were all ugly and had to at least been in there 30's.

"You weren't fucking around when you said all kinds of people lived here." I said as I saw A small area that had the most lights then most of this damned cave had. "Is that him?" I asked looking at the Latino that stood by my side.

"Yeah." he said . I walked forward gaining the large man's attention.

"So I'm guessing you Maero right." I said when he turned around.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of the Saints." he said.

"That didn't quite answer my question but yeah" I said folding my arms. "You're here alone no back up?" I asked.

"I don't need any." he answered.

"Sure about that, I could take you right now." I said taking my gun from my holster and pointing at him

"You wouldn't." he chuckled as if I was to be fucking around with him.

"Try me." I said. But then the sounds of voices behind us caused us all to stop what was going on.

"I hear voices this way." we all turned around to see 3 cops coming our way.

"Fuck!" I swore. I wasn't in the mood for killing cops but if I had the opportunity to hell yeah I was going to. "How the hell did they know we were down here?'

" This place always gets raided, nobody's allowed down here."

"And you did tell me." I said shooting the first cop.

"It didn't cross my mind." He said as we began running through the cave to find an exit.

"Ugh, seriously Carlos." I said as we reached a flight of stairs.

" Sorry boss." He apologized. I knew I couldn't stay mad at this kid he was just to sweet.

I sighed before spoke. " It's alright I'm not mad at you.. You still have a lot to learn about the Gang life." I said giving him an assuring smile.

"There are two ways out of her." said Maero from behind the both of us." the way that will get you to street side and the other is by boat your choice."

"Which are we closer to?" I asked turning toward him.

"Street side." he answered.

"Alright guess we going street side." I said but as we continued to sprint out we were surrounded by waves of cops.

"Guess we won't be leaving anytime soon" Carlos said as he reloaded his gun.

"Fuck that." I said as I began shooting cop after cop. It didn't help that they had Fuckin Stun guns.

"Mérida!" Carlos swore in me knowing his brother who had taught me Spanish when I was 18 I knew he said shit.

"Did you just get tased?" I asked looking at my fallen lieutenant.

"Sí, pero debe estar bien Sobreviví conseguir shanked" he said in his native tongue.

"Yo sé eso, pero que no es lo mismo quién sabe cuántos voltios de electricidad que cosa es acusado de." replied (I know that but that isn't the same who knows how many volts of electricity that thing is charged with)

"Lets just worry about getting out of here." he said as he got back onto his feet.

"Fine." I said as I led the way back to the top of the cave to where me and Carlos entered.

"Shit, my car has only 2 seats and I'm for sure not leaving my baby here." I bitched as we made it outside.

"I'll drive your car and you take mine." Carlos said. But once he did a police officer that must have been a distance away had a Fuckin rocket launcher and blew my Fuckin car up.

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled as I took the keys to my lieutenants car and hopped in.

"Where the hell are we going to go?' Carlos asked as she continued to shot cops from his seat in the back.

"My hideout." Maero said as he pointed out where to go.

"The fuck we gotta go there for?" I asked "Aren't we suppose to discuss 'business'." I said

"Yeah that's why were going and I have a tattoo appointment with one of my boys."

I looked over at him then back at Carlos who was reloading his weapon. "Fuck it." I said as I began following the directions the tatted man was giving me.

After about 5 minutes the heat on us died down and we were able ride in silent. And it made the ride to the Brotherhood hideout much more quicker.

"This is where you guys stay?" Carlos asked looking at all the men fixing up there trucks.

"Yep." Maero replied as he continued to walk.

" It doesn't bother you that you don't have any privacy?' I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nope." he said as he walked a little further and stopped at a young looking man who had to be in his late 20's maybe 26. "How's it going Donnie." Maero said putting his large hand on the top of the small mans shoulder. I didn't even hear the rest of the conversation. Donnie. That name it sounded so familiar and his face just so similar, I feel like I know him. Rollerz. That punk motherfucker Donnie that rolled with the Westside Rollerz…that damned gang that killed my best friend Lin, I was surprised he was alive and was still was in the gang life. Something on my face must of made Carlos curious because he nudged me..

"sabes que tipo?" He asked (_Do you know that guy?)_

"más tarde." I replied (_Later)_ following Maero into this small garage thing.

"Honey your back!" Yelled a small red headed girl hat wore black pants and a red tank-top who jumped onto him.

"I told you I would." Maero replied as he kissed her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two.

"Well hi there." said the young girl and walked near us. " I'm Jessica." she greeted herself.

"Blaze." I said. Looking at my hand I really couldn't give a shit about who the fuck she was.

"Well aren't you a cutie." she said referring to Carlos

"Carlos." he said shaking her hand.

"You remind me of an old housekeeper I use to have." she giggle. "I'm just kidding." But Maero didn't like it he growled at her. "I was kidding she said walking next to a man with tattoos all over.

"Can we get to business?" I said getting tired of being around the enemy's.

"Alright, I say the Saints and Brotherhood join together and take over Stilwater, we split the profits 20-80."

"I'm guessing, I get the 80." I said cocking my head to the side. But all he gave me was a dark chuckle. "You really expect me to take the 20 and walk away?" Obviously he didn't like my comment but I could really give zero fucks. He leaned up but was stopped by a man in red and black. "Calm down I'm almost finished." He said.

"Look I don't know what a couple of washed up bangers like you and Johnny Gat think-" he said before I cut him off

"Leave Johnny out of this he has nothing to do with this discussion."

"- The brotherhood is taking over Stilwater and were going to knock the saints right out."

"Don't be to Fuckin sure of yourself…let's go Carlos." I said then walked out.

"Are you alright boss?"

"I'm fine just get me back to the HQ." I said as I got into his Halbert. The car ride was silent no music or talking just the sound of cars honking there horns and the sound of Carlos' car. I had a lot to think of. I don't know if I should even tell Johnny that Donnie , the asshole that killed Lin was still alive and apart of another rival gang toward the saints. When Carlos arrived at the hideout I reached in my pocket and gave him $200.

"What is this for?" he asked his brown eyes looking into mine.

"You did good today kid." I said giving him a proud smile. I waved him off as I walked through the door of the mission. Walking down 5flights of steps was exhausting.

"We really need an elevator in this bitch." I muttered to myself. Making it the hotel that's now under ground level after the earthquake years ago sunk half the city I saw the place swarming with Saints and I bet not one person has any information on none of the gangs. As I reached the steps Johnny spotted me and signaled me to come over.

"Wassup?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Bad." I replied setting my feet on the table in front of me.

"Why what happened?"

"Well this asshole tried to only offer the saints 20% of the profits made in Stilwater." I stopped and thought weather or not I should tell Johnny about who was there but I knew he'd be pissed if I didn't tell him. " And not only that I seen an old rival."

"Who?" He asked turning his head to the side and raising his eyebrow.

"Donnie." I said turning my head at him.

"Rollerz, Donnie?" he asked shocked just as much as I was.

"Yep."

"Great the ass hole that killed my 'Sister' is still alive, how could is punk ass still be breathing."

"I don't know, in was just a shock as you were."

"Did you kill people, because you have blood in you hair." he stated

"Yeah we had some problem during our 'meeting' and the cops heard voices and then we were shooting cops and running." I said.

"Lucky I haven't killed in a while."

"Well I really didn't have a choice" I said. " I'm exhausted." I said putting my forehead on his shoulder.

"You'll be alright just relax." He said getting up. " Now go get cleaned up and we'll go out for drinks but your driving." He said with a serious face.

"Yeah your car."

"Says who?"

"Me, my fucking Car got blown up by a Fuckin cop." I explained.

"You Raycaster?" he asked and I nodded. "Damn.. That means I have to drive."

"Yep." I said and power walked to the steps "Be ready in 20." I called back.

It's going to be a damn good night.

And there's chapter 2! Like I said In the beginning I NEED A GOOD BETA READER (PM ME IF YOU ARE ONE) please review = )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hot water poured down the top of my head quickly running down my back. I reached for the shampoo and began working through my long burgundy red hair, scratching my scalp and running my fingers through my roots and down to my ends. Once I was satisfied with everything I turned the water off and grabbed my towel ,wrapping it around my body. I looked in my mirror and frowned. "I miss when I was 18" I said to my self and went to my closet. I searched for something to wear for tonight. I grabbed a pair of dark denim booty shorts and a purple shirt with a pair of long black combat boots. I threw on a pair of black hoops and a gold necklace. Walking back into the bathroom I started flat ironing my hair. I always hated doing my hair because it took so damn long just to flatten it. After it was flatten after a long 45 minutes even though I told Johnny 20 but fuck it, I curled my ends slightly and gave my self a sexy ass Barbie bang. I wasn't the kind to put make-up on but I just added a little dark eye shadow and put a little bit pf soft lip gloss on. I was satisfied with my look and walked out of my room. As I walked down the steps Johnny was sitting in a seat in front of the bar with Shaundi and Pierce. I didn't know what they were talking about but I saw Shaundi point toward me and Johnny looked over.

"About time your ass is ready, you said 20 minutes."

"I'm I ever ready on time." I said walking towards them. I noticed Pierce was staring at me hard along with Shaundi.

"Damn boss." Shaundi said. Shaundi looked at me with wide eyes

"Boss you look hot." Pierce said

"That's nothing new." I said rolling my eyes. "Can we just leave now." I asked

"Fine." he said getting up from his seat and grabbing his keys.

"We need to get an elevator In this bitch, I'm tired of walking up and down 5 flights of Fuckin stairs just to get to where I'm going." I bitched as we made it up the 4th flight.

"Don't worry some of our boys are getting right on that." Johnny assured as we made it to the front door.

"Good." I said following him to the garage.

"What car you wanna take?" he asked

"You pick."

"We'll take the Bezier."

"Fun." I said walking over to his car. " You know you have a lot of cars and my baby got blown up.."

"Whatchu trynna Blaze."

I smiled "Can I have this car." I asked looking at him with and innocent look on my face

"No." he said flatly

"Please.." I begged.

He gave me a look before he answered. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Aw." I said to mock him when he made fun of my height. He tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth by putting his hand over it. "You act like Dex." I said still staring at him he looked at me with a pissed off look. "Minus the whole sell out thing and instead of coming up with a plan you go in there guns blazing."

"Do you mind elaborating on what you just said."

"Every time Dex knew he wanted to smile he'd always cover his mouth but I was always able to see it tugging at the corner if his mouth, I guess it's a male banger thing." I said looking outside my window.

"I guess you can say that." he said looking at the road in front of us, the rest of the ride was mostly quite until we arrived to the bar. He walked in first and I followed leading us to the back of the place we took a seat and an awkward silence filled between us but he suddenly broke it.

"You never got over Dex?" he asked me

"I did it's just you remind me of how he use to act when we where around each other… before we hooked up."

"I don't think you have."

"Johnny I'm not lying, after I heard what happened when I was blown up, I was happy that ended things between us.. That was better then getting fucked over in the end."  
"What ever you say." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Fine, don't believe me then." I said looking straight at him.

"Alright I believe you." he said before he decided to change the subject. "Now let's talk about these gangs."

"Alright, well the Samedi they seem to be the easiest all they do is sell drugs but we can't just kill them yet until we find out what they use to make there product."

"Ok who would be first?"

"Between the Ronin and The brotherhood, it depends on who comes at us first so we'll have to fuck with both crews till sombody can't take it anymore and then we attack."

"Sounds good to me, I'll take some saints with me up in areas such as the suburbs and get some heat on the Saints."

"And I get stuck with the brotherhood." I said rolling my eyes

"Is the Leader of the 3rd street Saints scared to take on the Brotherhood." he joked

"No the fuck I'm not, it's just taking on the brotherhood requires plans and I hate discussing a full blown plan…' I'm the go in there and kill every motherfucker that isn't reppin' Purple' kind of bitch" I said as I took a swig of the drink I was given.

"I here you on that one…but lets not talk about business and just have fun." Johnny insisted.

I gave him a long look before I spoke. "How the hell do you suppose I do that when I'm Fuckin stressed!"

"You clear your mind, take a sip of your drink, and then you lower your voice at Johnny Gat." he said. I began to laugh at the last thing he said. "You're an ass." I giggled

"Shit that's nothing knew." he said drinking the beer that he held tightly in his hand.

"let's go I'm getting tired, can you please take me home."

"Home as in HQ or home as in one of your many penthouses."

'Penthouse."  
"The one in the Saints row district."

"How they hell could you afford that expensive ass place."

"I stole it from some people."

"ran in and killed them."

"Yup."

"Figures lets go."

As we got to the car I began to feel really wasted. But how could this be I only had one drink, they had to slip something in it.

"Ii dontt ffeel ssso goodd." I mumbled

"What the fuck do you mean you had only one drink Blaze." Johnny asked.

"Sstopp thhe ccarr." Johnny did as he was told and stop the car. I opened it an threw up.

"Shit, are you throwing up?" he asked looking over at me as I closed the door.

"Yeah." I said but I sounded normal.

"Hell is wrong with you, a second ago you were talking all weird and now your normal… the fuck did you drink."

"I don't know, just get me to my crib please so I can go to bed."

He started driving again but kept looking at me every so often. We were just 3 blocks away from my crib and I wanted to walk.

"Hey, can you let me out I wanna walk the rest of the way."

"You sure?" he asked stopping.

"Yeah."

"Alright." He said as I got out. "I'll be here tomorrow morning." he added as I closed the door.

"Ok I'll be ready."

"Stop joking."

"Get the fuck out of here." I said as I waved him off and began walking to my penthouse. I was walking really slow so it took me 30 minutes to get to the elevator. As the elevator opened to my crib I noticed it was dark and that wasn't usual. I turned on the lights and there were men and women in black and some with guns others with swords.

"shit." I whispered as I ran behind the bar and looked under the cabinet and found my guns. And started shooting everyone I could. The last think I expected was them to really start attacking me with swords, hell if I knew how to use one believe me I was no Johnny. But I had no choice but to run, shoot, and stay low.

Johnny's POV

I was at home with Aisha sitting up on the couch trying to find something on T.V. and happen to pass Channel six and heard the 'ever so pleasant' Jane Valderama voice.

"_I'm Jane Valderama, I'm outside of the expensive penthouse located in the Saints Row district. And it seems there was a violent disturbance of the sound of guns. It is said that the leader of the Third Street Saints Blaze Devoli, could be coming to a end of gang-banging .. Since the fight is one against dozens… more on this chaotic situation when we get back this is Jane Valderama channel six news." _

"Johnny, you have to go help her, you already lost her once you can't afford to leave" she said sitting up on the couch.

"Trust.. I'm not." I said and grabbed my shoes and headed for the door. Behind me I heard Aisha call out..

"Be Careful."

I got In my car and sped off…

Blaze's POV

I was doing fine taking on some chick with a sword we were going one on one, sword to sword. But at this very moment I heard the elevator open and sombody yelled..

"DUCK"

I did and heard a single gun shot. There in front of me the Asian women with short hair was a lifeless body. I looked back and saw Johnny walking towards me. "Next time leave that to me."

"Had nothing else to use I had no more ammo."

"Why is there glass everywhere."

"I was throwing wine bottles and cups."

"Not a big supp-" Johnny was cut off mid-sentence by a rocket launcher destroying Half the living room. As we crawled to the other side a thick ass piece of glass went threw my left hand. I winced at the pain

"Fuck." I said and Johnny turned towards me,

"What's wrong?"

"I got glass in my hand." I said showing him my bloody hand.

"Shit can you still shoot?'

"I don't know but fuck it I'm going to." I said biting my lip so I could forget about the sharp pain in my hand. Johnny handed me one of his guns and we began shooting the blood from my hand began dripping down my arm and my aim was getting pretty shitty. My hand was now completely numb at this point, I didn't want to pull the glass out at this point but I knew it couldn't stay in there.

I watched as Johnny shot the remainder of the Ronin as I sat behind the only couch that wasn't fucked up. At this point I couldn't feel my hand at all, it felt like it wasn't even there. I looked over at Johnny who just ended the life of female Ronin. I sighed with relief seeing that she was the last one. Half sliding half crawling to the wall Johnny was laying against, he noticed the blood dripping from my hand and moved quickly towards me. I sat in front of him as he began to pull at the sharp item in my hand. I winced at the pain. He pulled harder and harder at it causing me to bit down hard on my bottom lip trying not to release a painful shriek. Johnny gave on last full strength pull and in his hand was the piece of glass that was in I my hand, at this point Johnny's hand was covered in my blood.

"Better?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked at my hand. "I'm going to need something to dress this with." I said looking up at my trusty second and command who was tearing a piece of fabric off my jacket and began wrapping it around my infected hand. "What are you a Fuckin doctor." I giggled to him.

He gave a smirk before talking. "I didn't have to take it out now did I?,,, No, so shut the fuck up." he joked

"Jonathan Gat, watch your Fuckin mouth .. I'm no Aisha, that smart ass mouth doesn't work with me." I said getting up. He to began to get off the floor and get to his feet but me being the bitch I am pushed him back down on the floor. "Now come on, I'm hungry." I said putting my hair in to a messy bun. He shook his head and headed towards the elevator.

"You have a car here right?" he asked nudging me

"My Venom. Why ?"

"Good, there is no way in hell my car is starting back up."

"You fucked up the Bezier!" I yelled at him

"I came to help your ass out and crashed every 2 seconds and it broke down on the highway so I had to run the rest of the way."

"Asshole." I whispered

"What?"

"Nothing."

The elevator opened up and the lobby was full of news camera's, police officers and the 'ever so pleasant' Jane Valderama.

"Pstt." I whispered to Johnny he turned around and raised an eyebrow. I signaled him to follow me to the left. He did as he was told. And followed me. That was the last thing I wanted to do was to fight 20 waves of cops with only one good hand. The left exited leaded to the garage that was owned by the person who lived on the very top of this hotel and in this case it was me. I hit the switch that turned the lights on I searched on the wall for my keys and threw them to Johnny.

"You want me to drive." he Said in complete shock because I never let anyone drive none of my cars not even my own sister.

"Yeah, I trust you… just don't crash it."

"Alright I bet you 900 I wont crash into anything."

"Shit I don't carry pocket change…1500" I said taking my seat in the passenger spot.

"It's fine with me… Deal?' he said reaching his hand out. In looked at it and smiled.

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand.

"Ok " he said calling me by my last name.

"Ok Jonathan." I Mocked him as I yawned and laid my head to the side.

"Sleepy?" he asked glancing at me quickly before looking back at the road.

" Yeah it's been a long day."

"You staying with me and Esh?"

"Hell no!" I said. The amount of drama between the two of them lately was enough for me to put a bullet between both there eyes.

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember what happen the other day."

_2 days earlier_

I was going for my daily evening jog blasting music in my ears and mouthing the words as I ran. 15 minutes into my jog my phone received a call from Johnny.

"Wassup?" I answered

"Can you come over to Aisha's place!" he practically yelled into the phone

"Are you two fighting again?" I asked even though clearly I could here Aisha cussing Johnny out in the background .

"Man fuck you Esh.. Damn it Blaze can you just get over here."

"Fine I'll see you in 5." I said hanging up an decided to jog to there hell house. I wasn't that far so there was no problem.

At Aisha's

"Are you kidding me!" Aisha yelled

"I'm telling your ass the truth." he yelled back. I walked in seeing the pair with pissed looks on there face. I took a seat on the far couch away from the hot headed couple.

"Johnny your nothing but a childish kid who is a wanna be badass, all you do is go around killing people just to make yourself happy.. You sick fuck."

"Um guys?" I said trying to get the pair to calm down

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLAZE!" the both yelled at the same time

"You called me over and now I cant even speak.. I ruined my jog for some childish bullshit, what's the point all you two are going to do is have angry make-up sex." I said walking toward the kitchen for a bottle of ice cold water.

"Come on that was two days ago."

"Alright Fine, I will stay with you and Aisha tonight but if one argument breaks out I'm out got it!"

He threw this hands in the air and nodded.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep in the car, it didn't occur to me that I did until we made it Aisha's place.

"Blaze..:" Johnny said slightly shaking me. I didn't respond. So of course Johnny being the asshole he is takes his gun a shoots the air causing me to wake up. I jumped and looked around and saw Johnny staring at me I smiled before I spoke..

"You're an asshole." I said with a light giggle right after.

"You didn't wake up I had to do something." was his response.

I didn't know I was laying on my left side until my hand started getting the cramping feeling and I winced out loud. "What?" he asked

"My hand it's cramping up." I replied.

"Well lets get in the house."

"Wait."

"What!" he said looking at me

"You need to park my car all the way up there."

"What ever you say boss." he said and closed his door. As he began moving the vehicle forward he hit the trash can on the side of the garage.

"Yes!." I yelled. "You hit something so pay up." I said.

"Bitch." he swore under his breath.

"Fuck!" I said in my seat

"What?"

"My hand." I said.

"Let me see." I gave him my hand and he undressed the wound. What use to just me blood was now a brown itchy sore. "Ewe that's shit just gross."

"It itches."

"Don't scratch it!"

"What am I suppose to do." I replied

"Get your ass out the car and we'll talk about it in the house."  
"Ugh, your lucky you're my friend." I said closing the door behind me.

At the two of us mad our way inside the house Johnny was surprised to see his love wide awake.

"Hey Blaze." Aisha greeted me

"Wassup Aisha." I said hiding my hand behind my back so she wasn't sure to as questions.

"Thought you'd be sleep by now." Johnny said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thought I'd stay awake incase you need something."

"And that would be?"

"Fuck it" she said rolling her eyes at him and walking up the stairs.

"Damn loosen up I bit girl." he shot at her

"Don't try to show off in front of your best friend now… because I'm sure she'd love to hear you get cussed out." she shot back over he shoulder and continued walking up the stairs.

I tried harder than I ever tried anything in my whole 22 years of living to not laugh but I failed I erupted into laughter at the fact Johnny was getting yelled at like 12 year old.

"Her favorite job to do is blow me 24/7"

"And not the way you like It either." Johnny was always a sexual active kind of person, I was too but he was a thousand percent worst then I was. It took him I few seconds to get what I was saying once he did he pushed me and then said.. "Fuck you." and a laugh followed behind it.

I felt his hand go around my wrist and he began dragging me to upstairs to the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the counter as he plunged through the medicine cabinet and found some ointment for cuts.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked not really in the mood for any more pain.

"Shit I don't know." he said as he dropped a whole blob of ointment on my hand and began rubbing it in.

Johnny's POV

I began rubbing the ointment in but something didn't feel right when I touched her hand, I touched many different peoples hand before but I felt a chill up my spine when I touched hers. I got the thinking. No. There was no way in hell I could be falling for the boss she's been my friend for years… I have a girlfriend. But what if I am? I shook the thought out of my head and continued rubbing it in I looked up when I heard her winced.

"Does it sting."

"No it feels good." she said sarcastically.

"There your free to go." I said looking up at her. Her eyes gazed down towards me and she quickly turned her head.

"Thanks." she said as she slid off the counter. Aisha was outside the bathroom waiting for her.

"Here's a pair of shorts and a tank-top for you." I heard Aisha say to her as I was still in the bathroom.

"I appreciate it Aisha."

Blaze POV

I walked off and headed to the other bathroom upstairs to changed. The black shorts and red shirt was really comfortable. I headed to the empty room and went straight bed… me being the careless bitch I am I forgot about my damn hand.

"_joder_ (Fuck)" I swore as it rubbed up against the sheets. I tried to forget about the pain like I did with other cuts or wounds I had and just closed my eyes forcing my self to try and sleep. I gave up and rolled over onto my back… I grabbed my phone that was laying next to me and checked the time. 11:30 I wasn't one to be in bed early, I was more of a after 1am kind of person so I knew it wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I got up and walked downstairs to the living room and watched a little bit of television until I felt my eyes get heavy. I turned the tv off and began quietly walking up the steps to the room sure not to wake Johnny and Aisha up. Making it back to the room I slid into bed and was out just like that.

_ . Morning came fast but then again it always does when you go to sleep after midnight. The sun in my eye I woke up and stretched I heard Johnny walk in.

"Well good morning Ms. Devoli." he said fully dressed

"You would call me by my last name" I said almost sounding like a moan.

"Well get your ass up so you can shower, eat an we can head to the hideout"

I got up and noticed an outfit, and under clothes sitting on the night stand.. I knew Aisha had sat it out. I grabbed it all and headed toward the bathroom. I took off the clothes Aisha gave me last night and threw them into the corner and started the shower up. Honestly there hot water was a lot more relaxing. The body wash was lavender scented and smelled really good. The shampoo was strawberry scented my favorite scent of all time. After my shower I dried off and started dressing my self… the outfit was really cute, a purple mini skirt with a purple shirt to go with it made it almost look like a dress… and a black leather jacket with my black combat boots. I decided to just let my hair stay curly just dried it so it wouldn't drip. I grabbed my clothes and placed them in the bag Aisha left in the room and headed downstairs.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd be the kind to cook Johnny." I said as he was facing the stove. Him and Aisha both turned around to face me.

"Dang Blaze when I sat out that outfit I didn't think It was going to look right on you but damn was I wrong you look hot." Aisha said as I walked closer to her and Gat.

"Well I can pull any outfit off so it wasn't that much of a shocker for me." I said leaning against the counter next to Johnny.

"You look great girl." said my best friends girl.

"Thanks."

After we sat down and ate a call came by on my phone. Dangerously in love by Beyonce started playing. I checked the caller I.d. that read Pierce. I rolled my eyes before I answered. "What's up Pierce."

"I got a plan…meet meat at the hideout." he said. "Oh yeah, bring Johnny with you."

"Alright see you in 15." I said and hung up.

"What he want?" Johnny asked

"He said he had a plan and for me to bring you with me to the hideout."

"You ready to go?"

"If you want." I said leaning back in my seat

"Alright." He sighed as he got up. "Lets go." he said before he kissed his girlfriend good bye.

"Can you drive?" I asked still pissed about my hand.

"Fine." he said with a loud sigh following it.

"Don't think I forgot about my $1500." I said as I buckled my seat belt

"That should have counted you knew I was going to it the trash can."

"That is true.. But a deal is a deal." I said giving him a small smile.

"Your such a bitch"

"Thanks out of 22 years of my life I've been called a bitch almost everyday since I was 13."

"Damn your young as hell still, your still a baby."

"No the fuck I'm not my birthday is coming up soon then I'll be 23."

"You were on 17 when you became a saint?"

"Yup, then had 5 years of my life wasted when I was in that damn coma."

"But you smoked when you first joined the Saints."

"Yeah, and I also didn't give a fuck about laws."

"True." Before we knew it we were stuck in traffic.

"estás bromeando ... nunca vamos a llegar al escondite en esta condición!" I said in my native tongue.

"Blaze… English."

I sucked my teeth before I said it in English. " Are you fucking kidding me we'll never make It to the hideout in this condition."

"Who said we had to stay in traffic… that's why we have sidewalks." he said as he turned the car onto the side walk and ran over innocent people… but then again the two of us never really gave a shit.

"There better not be a dent or mark on my damn car or I swear I will fuck you up." I threatened him as he got us back on the road.

"Relax."

"You know I hate being told to relax just as much as you hat being called Jonathan…,Jonathan" I said just to piss him off.

We were now coming down Shivington and was only 2 minutes from the hideout.

Dangerously In Love started playing from my phone. I looked to see who it was and once again it was Pierce.

"What the fuck do you want!" I yelled into the phone

"You said you'd be here in 15 minutes not 45."

"Look were almost there ." I said and again hung up on him.

As we pulled in I was surprised to see the parking lot wasn't full of cars today only Pierce's jeep and Blair's Voxel. After walking down 5 fucking flights of steps I saw Pierce and Blair at the table.

"Ok, what you got Pierce?" I asked as s sat on the back of the couch and Johnny walked around.

"So the Ronin's biggest profits come in from their casino I say you three go in there and raise some hell… they keep all there cash behind to doors on the ground floor its going to ask for a password… don't worry I already got it from the black jack dealer Shaundi's fucking, Blaze you and your sister protect Johnny so he doesn't get shot at and Bam you got it." he said

"Works for me." I said

"Me to." said Blair and Johnny.

"Alright lets go." I said walking towards the steps

"I'm going to bring some of the boys to help out." Pierce called out to us.

"So Blaze where the fuck were you last night you never texted me back." Blair said from behind me.

"With this asshole." I replied pointing to Johnny. "And Aisha." I added

"Yeah after she was ambushed by the Ronin and got glass stuck in her hand." Johnny said.

"Are you shitting me?" she asked

"Nope!" I said showing her my nasty hand.

"Gross.." she said as she sat back in the middle seat of the car.

"Let me see." Johnny said grabbing my wrist.

"It looks better than it did last night."

"It still hurts."

"You be alright."

"Never said I wouldn't."

"Oh my God just fuck already."

"Fuck you Blair." I said turning around in my seat to look at her.

"Don't deny if you want to."  
"I'm not denying anything… if anyone would fuck him I think it'd be you."

" And why do you say that."

"You always pester me about fucking him.. I think you really want to."

"I don't I wouldn't Deny if I want to."

"But you'll lie if you have to."  
"I think you both want to." Said Johnny looking at me with his infamous smartass smirk

"And why do you say that.. Do explain." I said

"Because I'm Johnny motherfuck'in Gat everybody wants to fuck me.. Moms, dogs, cats maybe even babies"

" It should really be a shame to be that cocky." I said.

"Like your one to talk."

"Just get us to the casino." I hissed.

….

This was a semi-rushed chapter but also took me 3 weeks to do.

Review please.


End file.
